corruptedfandomcom-20200213-history
Keiji Ishida
Keiji “Kaiju” Ishida (born c. 2003) is a high school student who resides in the small town of Cobble, Ontario under the care of his widowed mother, May Ishida. Seeking answers for his father’s death, Keiji investigates ongoing murders as the masked vigilante, Sparrow, in hopes of resolving his own mystery. Keiji befriends a team of like-minded teens and accompanies them on their mission to get justice for the victims. Keiji hopes to protect his new friends and regain a sense of purity after his investigation takes him down a dark path. Biography Early life Keiji Ishida was born in Cobble, Ontario on March 13, 2003. He is a half-Japanese, half-Caucasian boy who was raised with his older brother Jiro by their mother May following the supposed death of their father a year prior to the story. During his childhood, Keiji’s father would take him to science expos and demo new technology with him. Later in life, Keiji would learn robotics and develop technology of his own. Keiji was a born genius, being greatly advanced and surpassing all of his peers, including his own brother on a variety of intellectual planes to the point where he found himself regularly skipping grades in order to continue his own "education." Keiji attended the Cobble School of Science and Technology, where he befriended his classmate Myles Breaux and starts a budding romance with Natalie Tunn. Keiji kept a close relationship with his brother, Jiro, who would act as a mentor to him. Father’s Death In early 2018, Keiji’s father supposedly died of unknown causes. Although police could find no conclusive evidence on the death, Keiji’s family would treat it as a part of life and would move on. Keiji, in denial, refused to believe his father was dead. He began investigative research to determine the cause of his father’s death. His family would discourage him from trying to resolve the case. Boiling with grief and resentment, Keiji made several attempts to run away, stealing Jiro’s car to search for clues about his father’s death. Jiro, sensing Keiji’s turmoil, revealed some interesting information regarding the death of their father, and offered Keiji help in solving the case. Training to be the Sparrow After his first encounter with the murders, Keiji needed to go undercover for his investigation. Drawing inspiration from his favourite comic books, Keiji took up vigilante work as the masked hero: Sparrow. He designed a make-shift suit out of old equipment and new technology, which he would use to take down suspects. Jiro would assist him in creating his alter ego and ensure his safety while on his crusades. During this time, Keiji studied brutal fighting styles and would use excessive force. Jiro found his methods crude and would push for him to use peace. In late 2019, Keiji discovered that his father was supposedly murdered by the serial killer: The Surgeon. Hoping to get justice for his father, Keiji would track down The Surgeon to, hopefully, kill him. Upon finding the secret hideout, Keiji finds his father, alive, in restraints. He frees his father and tries to return him to a normal life. Personality Outside of his Sparrow alter ego, Keiji lives the life of a normal sixteen-year-old high school student. He cares deeply for his father, Gen. He is a very intelligent science enthusiast, capable of inventing and building his own gear. He gathers both science and comic books in his room, along with his Sparrow costume, which he hides in a chest, in his closet. Keiji is a friendly but shy and awkward individual; he is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. He makes it a point to keep his identity as the Sparrow a secret from his friends and family. However, he had no hesitation in revealing his identity to people he associates with through his allies. Keiji has a very clear sense of justice befitting a vigilante as well as a strong moral compass; that good people must be protected and criminals must be punished. However, Keiji’s outer persona hides a far darker side, a side which almost always come out when he becomes Sparrow, when this happens, all of Keiji’s repressed rage, hatred, anger and pain is released at once and he becomes completely devoid of restraint or morality when engaging criminals or villains, inflicting pain and injuries on them so monstrously horrific that most who cross his path run from him automatically. This side of Keiji is not, however, evil, merely merciless and absolute for he does not harm innocents regardless of the situation and works daily to deny it for it is the side of him that his father cultivated and encouraged most. Appearance Keiji is a young adolescent boy of Japanese descent and is approximately five feet, eight inches tall with a lean and slender frame. He has tousled, dark-brown hair, almond-shaped brown eyes, somewhat thick eyelashes, and eyebrows, and light skin. He can be most consistently found in some combination of casual shirts, black jeans, and Vans sneakers all likely topped off with a blue hoodie. When geared up as a vigilante, Keiji dons a battle-ready suit showcasing red and black armor. Under this armor, he wears a black protective two-piece suit that covers most of his body down to his knees along with black knee pads and steel-toe black sneakers. On his hands, he wears thick, forearm-reaching, black and red padded gauntlets. He wears a long, feathered cape which drapes down to the floor. He conceals his identity with a black domino mask. Around his waist, he wears a utility belt. Abilities * Genius-level intellect: Keiji’s true potential lies within his genius. He is highly innovative, and has the power to create inventions from inspiration; from small but powerful gadgets to state-of-the-art super suits. He also has intimate knowledge of his inventions and can coordinate on a complex level of thought. Keiji’s intelligence is so high that he was even able to recreate items with impeccable detail. He is a highly intelligent science enthusiast, with aptitudes in chemistry, physics, and engineering. * Expert Engineer: Keiji has an affinity for working on and building computers, and has become an expert when it comes to creating new technology. As such, he constructed his own gear along with his first Sparrow Suit. * Investigator: Keiji was able to effectively utilize his intellect to piece together the case of the murders around town and resolve the case of his father’s murder. * Martial Arts: Keiji is a skilled martial artist due to years of martial arts at a young age. He is able to take down armed groups of thugs by using his combat skills and is also able to hold his own against enhanced individuals. Equipment * Sparrow suit: Keiji wears a protective suit whenever he is out fighting crime as Sparrow. * Shuriken: Keiji uses specialized shuriken that are shaped in his symbol. They are capable of penetrating concrete, making them strong weapons.' * Grappling Device: Keiji uses a technologically advanced grappling hook as part of his crime-fighting arsenal. The grapple line is strong enough to yank fully grown humans into the air, notably allowing him to separate enemies from their groups. As the device is primarily a traversal tool, Keiji often uses it to scale buildings in seconds.' * Smoke Bombs: Keiji uses smoke bombs when fighting crime as a method of distraction and utility. * Bo Staff: Keiji uses a bo staff when fighting crime.